


i wanna feel that sea breeze

by scoutshonour



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutshonour/pseuds/scoutshonour
Summary: Maya doesn’t know what she expects to see, but it’s definitely not a beautiful girl who vaguely reminds her of sunshine and flowers, sitting on the grass, and eagerly petting her dog who’s curled up by her feet.or: there's a drunk girl in Maya's backyard petting her dog and part of Maya goes "what the fuck" while the other wonders how someone can be as beautiful as that girl





	i wanna feel that sea breeze

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hayley Kiyoko’s "Cliff’s Edge"

Maya’s always been a night person.  

Something about the darkness and the stars lit up above, the stillness of it all—it feels so intimate, and it fuels her creativity. It’s when she makes her best pieces, when all restrictions and insecurities are nowhere to be found and she can just—

_ Be.  _

Hence why she’s awake right now, paintbrush in hand, sprawled on her living room floor and bent over her board. Music softly plays in the background, lulling her into serenity. 

Until she hears the loud cooing of, “Good doggy!” in her backyard. She doesn’t shriek or yell, just feels her heart quite literally stop in her chest and entire body freeze because there’s a stranger in her backyard, with her  _ dog _ , who she let out to shit five minutes ago.

The neighbourhood she lives in is relatively safe with a reasonable amount of crime, nothing to be concerned about, but that doesn’t stop her from hastily searching for a possible weapon in her living room. She eyes one of her weights, a ten-pounder, and figures it’d be pretty helpful if on the off-chance there turns out to be an axe-wielding murderer in her backyard. She slowly approaches her backyard, her steps light and careful, turning the corner of her living room and into the kitchen. 

After a few deep breaths, she quickly swings the door open with the weight raised in her right hand. “Who’s there?” She demands, trying very hard for her voice not to shake and to sound menacing—as menacing a five-foot tall blonde girl with short shorts can be.

Maya doesn’t know what she expects to see, but it’s definitely not a beautiful girl who vaguely reminds her of sunshine and flowers, sitting on the grass, and eagerly petting her dog who’s curled up by her feet. 

She raises her head at the sound of Maya’s voice, squinting up at her. She cocks her head to the side, eyeing Maya up and down curiously.  “Hi! I’m Riley,” she greets with the biggest and brightest smile Maya’s ever seen, before darting her eyes from Maya back to her dog, which—what?

Maya drops the weight, setting it carefully onto the pavement before hopping down until she’s a feet away from the girl. “Are you … are you drunk?” She looks spaced out and reeks of alcohol. 

The girl—Riley, Maya thinks—scrunches up her eyebrows, like she’s deep in thought. “Does five beers count?” She asks slowly.

“ _ Yes, _ ” she says, waiting for Riley to elaborate.

She doesn’t. 

Maya sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. “And what are you doing here? In my  _ backyard? _ ” She asks incredulously, because even if she’s beautiful, even if her eyes look like they hold all the secrets in the universe—she is  _ so  _ not letting this go. 

“I was just … taking a walk—”

“At three in the morning?” 

“ _ Let me finish, _ ” Riley says pointedly, which effectively shuts Maya up, and continues, “There was this party at my friend’s house. Since school’s over and everyone’s back home, he decided to host a small get together, which … not very small! I think my  _ other  _ friend let the word slip to the rest of my high school year, which, fucking great, I love seeing people who were the sole reason I go to school an hour away—”

Maya snorts into the back of her head, finding herself increasingly amused as she struggles not to laugh. 

“And it was just so loud, you know? Like … so loud, you can’t even hear your thoughts. So I took a walk. And then I saw your dog through the cracks of … of the what’s it called? The—the—” 

“Fence?” Maya offers. 

“Yes, fence! You’re a  _ genius.  _ Yes, yes, fence, and I thought, oh my god, it’s the cutest dog in the world, and I just … I had to pet him! So I climbed the fence. And now I’m here. And now—”

She stops speaking, raising a finger to silently tell Maya to wait, and she does, eyebrow arched and lips set firmly in a thin line in an attempt to hide how adorable she finds this drunken girl in a flowery dress, making her certain that she could listen to her mindless babbling forever.  

But her face quickly sours and she gags when Riley throws up at her feet, bits splashing onto Maya’s toes. She grits her teeth, trying not to shriek, and stares down at Riley, who eyes the mess that just shot out of her mouth like she’s offended, before looking up at Maya. 

“I’m so sorry! Oh my  _ God,  _ that’s so gross … and there’s so  _ much  _ …and oh, I got it on my dress, too!” She looks and sounds overwhelmed; her lower lip starts to wobble and her eyes are glassy, and no, no, no, Maya can handle drunk, but she  _ cannot _ handle tears.

“ _ Stop  _ crying,” Maya grits out. 

“But I just—”

“Stop.” 

Riley pouts, but there aren’t any tears streaming down her face and her eyes don’t shine the way they do anymore. 

Maya breathes out in relief and contemplates her next move. “I have fresh clothes in my house, and a mint if you want it. I’m not even that close to you and I can tell your breath smells disgusting,” she says candidly. 

“Really? Thank you, thank you, oh my gosh, I—”

“Stop,” she interrupts, “just come inside.” 

Maya ushers her dog in, affectionately petting her head as she waddles inside, before gesturing Riley to come in.  

Riley takes a few seconds to get up on her feet and skips up the steps into her kitchen, but stops at the threshold. “Wait!” She cries out. 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“What if … you’re a serial killer?” She accuses dramatically, jagging a finger right at Maya’s chest. She’s really close, and the contact catches her off guard, so much so that Maya’s breath stutters. 

Maya ignores the thumping in her chest and shrugs. “You’re just gonna have to trust me.”

“I don’t even know your name.” 

“Maya. So now you trust me?” 

“ _ Yes! _ ” She exclaims, before running inside.

Maya suppresses a chuckle, before walking back in, closing the door behind her. “Careful in the living room, there’s—”

“OH MY  _ GOD! _ ”

She winces and speeds up to see what the hell has Riley shouting, only to see her on the floor, staring at the unfinished piece with a wondrous look. 

“This … is beautiful,” she says earnestly, and Maya can tell she means it. “Did you make this?”

“Yes, and, uh, th—thank you,” she replies, glad that Riley’s not looking at her and can’t see how flustered she is. “Uh. Let me just—I’ll be right back. Stay here.” 

She jogs up the staircase, grabbing some of her pajamas that she hands to Riley. “Do you want anything to eat, drink?” 

“Water would be good,” she says, and without batting an eyelash, proceeds to unzip the back of her dress and lets it fall to the floor. Maya gawks, staring blankly at Riley’s bare back and doesn’t allow her gaze to slip any further—she immediately swings around,  _ knowing  _ that her cheeks must be blazing. 

“I’ll uh—I’ll get on that,” she squeaks, her voice ten octaves higher, and hurries into the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Maya!”

Jesus, who  _ is  _ this girl?

She grabs a cup of water for herself, downing it like a shot, and then another for Riley. She’s gone for only thirty seconds when she returns to see Riley, her dress laying on the floor and wearing the pajamas, curled up on her couch, eyes shut, and lightly snoring.

“Are you  _ serious? _ ” 

Maya scowls, irritation swelling up in her chest, but that doesn’t stop her from smiling at the cute look on her face or how she’s holding the throw pillow tightly to her chest. She doesn’t wake Riley up, just quietly tiptoes to get her vomit-ridden dress and clean up her art supplies. Afterwards, she retrieves a blanket from her room and drapes it over Riley. Thankfully, her mother’s out of town; Lord knows how much lecturing she’d have to face for letting a stranger in. 

Her dog, Frida, wanders around, as much of a night-owl as she is. “Come on buddy,” Maya says once she’s done, “let’s go to bed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Maya wakes up at ten the following morning, Riley’s still passed out on her couch, drooling all over her cheeks and the throw pillows. She anxiously waits for her to wake up, not sure how she’ll react or if she’ll even remember what happened last night. She  _ really  _ hopes so.

Maya’s mom won’t be home for another two days, having gone out of the city to visit her sister in California, thankfully. She doesn’t know how her mother would react to an unfamiliar girl, wearing Maya’s clothes, in their house—scratch that. She has some idea, seeing as it’s not the first time Maya’s had someone sleep over, but it is the first time under different circumstances. Though, Maya wouldn’t be opposed to doing the same things she’d done with those other girls with Riley, but she’s getting far too optimistic, too soon. 

She makes breakfast, some French toast and scrambled eggs. She’s on her phone in the kitchen, waiting for the scrambled eggs to finish, when she hears rustling from the living room, the sound of a blanket falling to the floor.

“Shit,” she says, before quickly scrambling to the living room.  _ Please don’t freak out. Please remember me.  _  “Riley! Do you remem—”

“Shh,” Riley hisses, cringing as she rubs her temple. “Stop being so  _ loud,  _ Maya.”

So that’s a yes. 

Maya stands by the doorframe, scratching the back of her neck. “I made some breakfast. If you want.” 

“Did I really fall asleep on your couch?”  Riley says, in a much quieter and composed tone than last night, standing up to her feet. 

“Yup.” 

Riley laughs sardonically, running a hand through her hair. “Of course I did … and I really threw up by your feet, didn’t I?”  She asks, visibly grimacing.

Maya  bites down on her lip, avoiding Riley’s eyes.

“Oh my  _ God!  _ I’m so, so sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not so bad, really, having a cute girl puke in your backyard,” Maya says casually without thinking, immediately paling when she realizes what she’s just said, shutting her mouth instantly, and desperately wanting to bury herself in a hole. 

But Riley doesn’t look disgusted by her inadvertent flirting; her mouth just parts, a silent “oh” as though pleasantly surprised, before she smiles purposefully and strides closer. “Good to know we both find each other cute, then.” 

Maya’s internally screaming when Riley pats her shoulder, hand lingering, and says, “Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

A few minutes later, they’re settled around Maya’s kitchen table, a plateful of scrambled eggs and toast on either plates. Riley’s still wearing Maya’s panama’s and she’s wolfing down her meal like she hasn’t eaten in years. “So let me get this straight: you can paint  _ and  _ cook? Jesus, what  _ can’t  _ you do? This is absolutely unfair,” she moans.

“Well, if it helps, I can’t keep myself from inviting adorable girls into my house,” she says with a shrug, trying desperately to keep her voice neutral and light.

Riley’s eyebrows shoot up, the corners of her mouth cracking upwards. “I guess I can’t keep from throwing up at the feet of stunning girls,” she says all too much easily, smiling like she means it, and Maya, well, she just  _ melts. _

“So, uh, is there anyone you need to call? You didn’t go home last—“

“Holy  _ shit! _ ” Riley blurts out, scooting her chair back and fishing through the pockets of her clothes, only to realize she’s wearing Maya’s clothing. 

“It’s in the living room, your dress.”

Maya winces through mouthfuls of her breakfast, listening to Riley shout into her phone, apologizing with much more aggression than needed. 

She storms back in ten minutes later, her dress and phone in hand. “Well. I just successfully pissed my parents off. My dad passed the phone to my mom so  _ she  _ could yell at me for five minutes.” And then, the sentence Maya’s been dreading: “I really should go, I have an hour long lecture waiting for me back home.”

Maya jumps to her feet. “Right, yeah, of course. It was, uh, nice meeting you, even if you did throw up on me.” 

Riley laughs a little, tucking a stray strand of hair out of her face. “Right. And I guess I’m not entirely sober yet because I’m going to say this and I’m only a  _ little  _ nervous, but do you wanna go out sometime? I’m just as fun sober, promise.” 

Maya doesn’t even have to  _ think  _ before blurting out an immediate, “Yes. I mean …  _ yes. _ ” 

They exchange numbers and Riley promises to text once she’s endured the wrath of her family (“do you really blame them?” Maya asked, narrowly avoiding Riley’s swat) and watches her go, hopping off her front porch.

Riley looks over her shoulder to wave, her mouth spreading into a small smile. “Bye, Maya. It was really nice to meet you!” 

“Same! Just—text me whenever!” She says as casually as possible, heart sinking just a little when Riley’s out of view.

But when her phone chimes five seconds later and she already knows who it is without having to check, she’s fucking grinning, from ear-to-ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> one day, i will update "i will love you until infinity", but until then, i'll just continue writing more fluff for these two!!
> 
> also I have this one fic where maya dies the night riley wants to propose (bc i'm the worst lolol) and i'm thinking of doing one where maya doesn't actually die and they get engaged and fall in love and no one dies until they're ninety!
> 
> let me know if that'd be dope
> 
> thanks for reading!!! have a lovely day


End file.
